Dreams Of Yesterday
by SpilledInk
Summary: What if everything was an illusion? What if Hogwarts never existed? Please R/R!


Dreams Of Yesterday  
  
A/N: I have been wanting to write this for a long time. It's kind of a freaky idea, but it's so much to think about......what if it was all a dream?  
  
*****  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He could hear Dudley running through the house, shaking it with every step. It was summer, he had almost forgotten. "HARRY! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE AND SERVE BREAKFAST!" The voice was unmistakingly Uncle Vernon's. Harry threw on an old olive coloured t-shirt and a pair of worn, faded jeans and went down the stairs into the kitchen. Only three weeks until Harry went back to school, and he was grateful. "What are you doing, boy? Stop daydreaming and serve some bacon and eggs!" Uncle Vernon demanded. Dudley was making faces at Harry and Aunt Petunia was waiting impatiently at the table with the rest of them. Harry cooked a very large amount of eggs and bacon (considering Dudley, of course), and served them to his ungrateful relatives. How he wished he could hex them, but he wouldn't risk getting expelled for them, they weren't even close to worth it. "Oooo, look what I found! A paper that fell out of Harry's pocket! Let me read it!" Dudley teased and unfolded the piece of parchment. "No!" Harry tried to grab it, but was too late, Dudley began reading from his Hogwarts Supply List. Harry had written one, and put it in his pocket, for a spare.  
  
"One wand...three work robes...dress robes....parchment...quills....advanced charms....what the-?" Dudley had a perplexed expression on his face, an expression he had on often.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Aunt Petunia asked sternly as she stole a glance at the crumpled list.  
  
"I-it's my supply list f-for school." Harry managed, shocked by everyone's sudden interest in his "rubbish" educaion, as his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin called Hogwarts.  
  
"Nonsense, boy! You haven't gotten your supply list for Refteran! I made sure you wouldn't get hold of it, only I will need to see it, so I can find your supplies in Dudley's old things. No way your getting new supplies, that would be too good for you." Uncle Vernon smirked.  
  
"B-but, Uncle Vernon, for Hogwarts." Harry stuttered. Had they forgotten about Harry being a wizard? Certainly not.  
  
"What are you saying? Warts? Hogs? Are you talking in some code? Well, you better stop. Give me some answers!" Uncle Vernon shouted, frustrated.  
  
"H-Hogwarts, the w-wizarding school." Harry got ready to duck, as Uncle Vernon usually went wild whenever Harry mentioned anything related to magic or Harry's, "abnormality."  
  
"Ha! Think you're getting out of going to Refteron? I don't think so! Stop all this nonsense about wizards, and to think you think there's a school for such garbage! It doesn't even exist! There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon found this rather funny and everyone, except Harry, began to laugh. They were ridiculing him.  
  
"Go to your room, now." Uncle Vernon demanded and Harry went to his room. There was something going on. How could they not know? They made a huge deal about it every year. Harry went over to his calender, where he had marked off the days until Hogwarts. There were no markings on his calender.  
  
"B-but....I mark it every day." Harry thought to himself. This was getting stranger and stranger. He went to stroke Hedwig, she would know what was giong on. He could send a letter to Ron and Hermione. He went to Hedwig's cage, only to see it wasn't there. "What?!?" Harry was outraged. He checked under his bed to check on the broom cleaning kit Hermione had given him for his birthday last year, but it was gone as well. "They're messing with my head." Harry cried. But who were 'they'? His Aunt and Uncle wouldn't go through so much trouble to drive him crazy, when they tortured him every day with ease. He decided to call Ron. Ron had recently gotten a 'fellytone', and he was getting better at using it. He dialed Ron's number, careful not to let The Dursley's hear him calling. A strange voice answered, one Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said.  
  
"Umm...hello. Is Ron there?"  
  
"Ron? You must have the wrong number." The voice replied. This couldn't be happening. It was the number Harry had called so many times, he just knew he had dialed it right. He hung up and tried again.  
  
"Hello?" The same voice answered  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"I told you, wrong number!" The voice replied, annoyed. They hung up. Harry had one more hope. He opened his closet and went for his Hogwarts trunk, but it wasn't there. His wand was missing, also. The photo album Hagrid had givven him of his parents was no longer hidden under the loose floorboard. This was terrible.  
  
It was then, that he finally realized. It was all a dream. Everything he lived for, was a dream. It couldn't be! But it was.  
  
Harry sank down on the floor. All of it was in his head. His friends, Hogwarts, Hagrid, even the Dark Lord. They were all an illusion. All Harry had left, were memories of his dreams. Dreams of yesterday.  
  
He might have been hallucinating, but Harry could have sworn he saw an owl fly past his window right at that moment. 


End file.
